An arrangement that includes a hydraulic actuator that operates a parking lock device for restraining rotation of an output shaft of an automatic transmission to thus prevent movement of a vehicle and in which a parking lock is operated by supplying hydraulic pressure that has been stored under pressure in an accumulator to the hydraulic actuator after an engine has stopped and the supply of hydraulic pressure to an oil pump is discontinued is known from Patent Document 1 below.